


Shadowhunters fanarts ~ You say love is a hell you cannot bear

by willowsmarika



Series: willowsmarika's shadowhunters edits [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Wings, Angst, Animated GIFs, Art, Dark Jalec, Dark!Jalec, Digital Art, Fanart, Gifset, Gift Exchange, Graphic Format: GIF, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, Jalec Secret Santa 2019, M/M, Song Lyrics, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowsmarika/pseuds/willowsmarika
Summary: ForMiss_Shiva_Adler, from your JalecSecretSanta 🎄🎁Accidentally happened while making your first gift, I just really love me some Dark!Jalec.I hope you like it too! 🎄💖🎄
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: willowsmarika's shadowhunters edits [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1222448
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Jalec Secret Santa 2019





	Shadowhunters fanarts ~ You say love is a hell you cannot bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Shiva_Adler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Shiva_Adler/gifts).



> For [Miss_Shiva_Adler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Shiva_Adler) , from your JalecSecretSanta 🎄🎁   
> Accidentally happened while making your first gift, I just really love me some Dark!Jalec.   
> I hope you like it too! 🎄💖🎄

  
  
  
  
  
_You say love is a hell you cannot bear_

_And I say gimme mine back and then go there - for all I care_


End file.
